Who I Am, What I'll Become, Where I'll Be
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: TRADUCTION Après leur petite escapade sur la route 285, Michael et Maria ne sont plus les mêmes. Des sentiments vont naîtres pour les amener vers le grand amour mais le destin n'en fait qu'à sa tête...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

"Okay, un Bionic Woman Burger, avec de la mayonnaise et avec la vinaigrette supplémentaire, et un milk-shake," Maria DeLuca répéta l'ordre au patron du Crashdown Cafe. Ce sera tout ? L'homme hocha la tête, et lui remis le menu dans les mains. "Bien". Je serai de retour bientôt avec votre milk-shake," dit-elle avec en souriant, puis elle mit le menu sous son bras et retourna derrière le comptoir.

Elle grimaça quand elle sentit ses orteils remuer dans ses espadrilles pendant qu'elle marchait sur le plancher, la petite douleur lui rappelait seulement le mal dans son épaule gauche et comment son chef la rabrouait incessamment. Malheureusement, elle ne travaillait seulement depuis une heure et le Crashdown était exceptionnellement plein pour un vendredi soir, mais elle avait désespérément besoin d'une pause.  
Le stress de la semaine passée avait sérieusement rendu son corps noueux et elle avait grand besoin d'une journée sans avoir à demander à personne s'ils voulaient des frites avec leur hamburger.

"Vous allez ici, Jose," dit-elle en déchirant le morceau de la feuille et en remettant la séparation entre le comptoir et la cuisine.

Le chef hispanique lui fit un clin d'œil. "Merci, chérie."

Maria leva les yeux au ciel. "Impossible, Jose, impossible " lui rappela-t-elle. "Toute sorte de rapport entre nous serait tristement illégale dans... ah oui, tous les états."

"Je devine que je devrais simplement attendre tes dix-huit alors," plaisanta-t-il.  
Elle répondit sarcastiquement, "je compterais les jours." Maria retourna attendre ses clients, puis se figa et pâlit quand elle vit les deux adolescents qui venaient juste d'entrer dans le Crashdown. Elle se retourna vers eux et fait un signe pour le discret, Max et Michael remarqua son départ précipité.

La porte se ferma derrière elle, et elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre circulaire. Les deux adolescents s'étaient juste installés à leur table habituelle, et attendaient patiemment une serveuse. Maria poussa un soupir de soulagement, reconnaissant qu'elle ne devrait pas lui faire face, et elle s'assit sur le vieux divan qui signifia une sorte de pause. "lui" étant Michael, naturellement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle pouvait à peine être en sa présence sans agir comme une idiote, mais maintenant elle était maladroite. Spécialement depuis qu'elle était restée seule dans ce motel avec lui et qu'elle luiavait dévoilé des choses très personnelles. Elle était devenue si maladroite que toutes les fois oû Maria le croisait dans une salle ou quand il passait devant elle dans les couloirs, elle évitait tout contact ou regard et se précipitait dans la salle de classe disponible la plus proche, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Les choses étaient meilleures quand il ne savait absolument rien sur elle, quand elle était seulement "l'amie de Liz" et rien d'autre. Elles étaient meilleures quand elle ne savait absolument rien au sujet de lui, quand il était seulement "un type qui traîne avec Max " et quand elle l'avait assimilé à un être humain. Je veux dire, il l'intimidait assez quand il était juste un adolescent, mais dire "je suis une forme de vie complètement différente" il y a de quoi être nerveuse.

En fait il était probablement le garçon le plus irritant et le plus arrogant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et elle voulait l'éviter autant que possible.

Maria se cala plus confortablement dans les coussins. Parfois elle se demandait ce qui se serait produit si elle n'avait jamais découvert que les Tchécoslovaques étaient... des Tchécoslovaques. Peut-être pourrait-elle réellement avoir une existence d'adolescente normale où les extraterrestres étaient justes quelque chose qu'elle avait connue comme des personnages à la télévision.

C'était alors que Liz est entrée dans le coin des employés. En notant que sa meilleure amie s'était effondrée sur le divan, perdu dans ses pensées profondes, ses grands yeux bruns ouverts. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, elle lui demanda, "hey ? Tu vas bien?"

"J'ai juste une migraine monstre et j'ais mal partout," répondit Maria, elle secoua doucement sa tête. "Aucun problème."

"Tu veux un Advil?" lui offerit Liz. "J'en ai dans ma poche. Je peux aller t'en donner un tout de suite."

"D'accord" dit Maria en fermant des yeux et posant ses pieds sur la table de café devant elle. "Je dois juste me reposer un peu. Ou prendre des vacances de deux semaines vers Hawaï avec Matt Damon. L'un ou l'autre."

Liz sourit à la tentative de plaisanterie de Maria. "Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas à la maison ?" suggéra-t-elle.

Maria ouvrit un oeil et regarda fixement vers le haut. Liz continua, "je veux dire, c'est assez mort ce soir et tu as besoin de repos, particulièrement après tout ce qui c'est produit récemment."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Maria en ouvrant son autre oeil.

"Bien sûr" insista Liz. "Tu as besoin de sommeil."

Michael regarda autour du Crashdown anxieusement. Pour une personne habituée, il semblait être un client irrité et affamé attendant impatiemment de passer sa commande. C'était à moitié vrai. Il voulait également vérifier que Maria n'était nulle part en vue. Il l'avait vu un temps autour de l'école les derniers jours, et elle avait agi étrangement.

Ok, un peu plus étrangement que d'habitude.

Chaque fois qu'il l'a croisait dans les couloirs, elle courait pratiquement dans la direction opposée, une expression étrange sur son visage. Je veux dire, elle dégageait cette impression depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient... différents. Mais maintenant ces réactions devenaient plus nombreuses et intensifiées, particulièrement après leur petit voyage d'il y a quelques jours.

Et il était spécialement concerné.

"Salut Max, Michael" Liz les salua gentiment, préparant un stylo pour noter leur commande.

"Salut Liz," dit Max en rougissant légèrement. Michael réprima un gémissement, priant que peut-être pendant un jour ce ne sera pas tellement évident que son ami tournait autour de Liz Parker. "Nous prenons tous les deux comme d'habitude," dit Max en faisant des gestes vers Michaelmalgré maintenant ses yeux étaient concentrés sur l'objet de son affection.

"Alors, Liz," dit Michael en interrompant le regard intense des deux adolescents. "Tu t'occupes du Crashdown seule ce soir?" demanda-t-il en essayant de rester naturel.

"Ouais," répondit-elle en notant leur commande. "Maria a dû rentrer plus tôt chez elle."

Son visage changea momentanément, puis il essaya rapidement de masquer le fait qu'il soit inquiet. "Elle va bien ?" dit Michael en pensant qu'il pourrait se contrôler.

"Oh, elle va bien, elle va bien" répondu Liz rapidement. "Elle a juste eu un mal de tête. Elle s'est sentie moins bien, avec l'école et ... hum ... avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment." Elle resta là maladroitement un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'elle devait faire. "Bien, ok, je serais de retour bientôt avec votre commande."

Max observa Liz disparaître dans la cuisine. Quand il détacha finalement son regard de Liz, il remarqua l'expression amusée sur le visage de Michael. "Quoi ?"

"En douceur, mec, vraiment en douceur," Michael grimaça en se tenant vers le haut de la banquette. "Quand Liz reviendra avec les plats, dit lui simplement de décommander le reste de ma commande, okay ?"

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Je dois aller m'occuper de quelque chose," dit-il par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il marchait vers la porte. " A plus tard."

-------

Maria appuya sur la touche pause de son magnétoscope avec la télécommande et se leva du sofa. "Je viens, je viens," dit-elle à la personne qui avait sonné à la porte. Elle resserra la ceinture autour de son peignoir bleu-clair, cachant son pyjama avec Kermit la grenouille, et essaya de lisser ses cheveux avant de répondre à la porte. "Quoi…"

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Michael Guerin légèrement désorienté, se tenant inconfortablement devant sa porte et tenant un sac de papier brun. "Hey."

"Hey" répondit-elle, troublée en sa présence. Après un moment de silence tendu, elle essaya d'éclairer la situation. "Nous avons déjà commandé nos biscuits aux scouts, désolés."

"Oh, mince, j'espérais que tu m'achèterais des boîtes de Thin Mints. Là disparaît mon rêve perpétuel d'aller camper avec les scouts, " répondit-il. "En fait, je suis ici pour une mission entièrement différente."

"Quoi, tu as encore besoin de m'emprunter ma voiture ?"

"Non"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Apparemment, quand les gens sont malades, c'est une tradition de leur apporter de la soupe de poulet" dit Michael. Maria, étonnée par tant d'attention, lui fit un sourire, ce qui le gêna un peu. "Liz a dit que tu ne sentais pas très bien, alors ... hum, tiens," marmonna-t-il, en lui donnant le sac. Leurs mains se frôlèrent légèrement, et son cœur s'emballa au contact de la chaleur de sa paume.

"Merci," dit Maria sincèrement en l'acceptant aimablement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avec précaution.  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste de la soupe de poulet" dit-il en souriant. "Comme si j'avais eu la tentation de mettre quelque d'autre chose dedans."

Elle rougit légèrement, alors rapidement elle essaya de se rattraper. "Bien, on n'est jamais assez prudent."

"Ouais ça toujours été ma devise," répondit Michael avec un ton plus sérieux, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il soupira et regarda vers ses chaussures pendant un moment, puis continua, " je viens également parce que je dois te parler. Je ne t'ai pas encore fait des excuses pour... pendant le voyage. Je ne devais pas …"

"Non, Michael, c'est bon," dit-elle en l'interrompant. "je comprends …"

"Non, c'était une chose stupide à faire, voler ta voiture…"

"Hey, ce n'était pas stupide," elle insista. Michael se tenait là silencieusement, puis dit d'un ton impressionnant. "Ce n'était pas stupide," Maria répéta plus calmement. "Ca ne l'était pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda-t-il, un froncement de sourcils triste sur son visage. "Nous n'avons rien trouvé. C'était une perte de temps."

"Non, ça ne l'était pas. Vous avez essayé, au moins... et... " Maria se mordit la lèvre, cherchant comment mettre dans des mots ce qu'elle pensait. Elle marcha vers lui et s'assit sur les marches du porche. Elle tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Michael hésita au début, puis lentement s'assit près d'elle.

Maria respira lentement, essayant de mettre dans des mots ce qu'elle ressentait. "Tu te rappelles la semaine des métiers à l'école ?"

"Celle oû je ne suis pas venu ?" répondit Michael avec un sourire quelque peu malfaisant sur son visage.

Maria rit doucement. "Ouais, celle-là. Très futé, d'ailleurs." Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, son expression devenant plus sombre. "Bien, quand même. Topolsky m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire dans dix ans, et oû je me suis vu dans dix ans, et blablabla blablabla... Je n'ai eu des réponses à aucune des questions que je me suis posée. Je n'ai absolument aucun indice de ce qui va m'arriver, ou qui je suis réellement." Elle se tourna vers son regard, un regard. "Mais si quelqu'un me donnait l'occasion de découvrir ces choses, qui je suis, qui je deviendrai, où je serai... Je la prendrais. Tu ne trouveras peut-être rien, Michael, mais si tu ne prends pas cette chance, elle te hantera pour le reste de ta vie."

Le comportement de Michael sembla être différent après qu'elle ait dit ces mots, une sorte d'incompréhension et de familiarité.

"Alors ce que tu as fait n'était pas du tout stupide" dit Maria. "J'aurais fait exactement la même chose."

Michael souria. "Tu l'aurais fait ?"

Maria hocha la tête, et la grimace de Michael est devenue encore malfaisante. Il plaça doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui lança un regard confus. "Fermes tes yeux," chuchota-t-il en guise de réponse.

Elle obéit, bien que son cœur fasse des bonds dans sa poitrine. La main de Michael serra son poignet, et puis...

Flash Elle vit des images d'elle se regardant dans un miroir, ajustant nerveusement un voile de mariée placé sur sa tête.

Flash Elle vit une longue allée dans une chapelle qu'elle parcourut en marchant vers le centre, avec un sol couvert de pétales de roses blanches.

Flash Elle se vit monter les marches à l'autel de la chapelle, décoré de grands bouquets de fleurs et de rubans.

Flash Elle vit un homme se tenir à côté d'elle.

Et elle vit pourquoi son cœur s'emballait toutes les fois oû elle était avec Michael Guerin.

A chaque battement de son cœur venait une image différente et merveilleuse. Alors soudainement son souffle ralentit, et les flashes lumineux ont disparu. Maria ouvrit progressivement ses yeux pour trouver Michael qui la regardait fixement et impatiemment, désireux de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu, si cela fonctionnait. "Alors ?"

"J'ai vu... J'ai vu que... "elle bégaya. Maria prit une profonde respiration. "Je me suis vu. Et j'étais heureuse."

Le sourire de Michael s'élargit. "Super."

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Max se tenait devant son casier ouvert et mit rapidement son livre d'anglais dans son sac. Il ferma le casier avec un léger claquement et mit le cadenas. "Salut," dit Michael, apparaissant soudainement près de lui.

Max sursauta un peu, effrayé par présence. "Bon sang, Michael," murmura-t-il. "T'es obligé de me faire peur, j'ai presque faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque." Il examina le visage de son meilleur ami. "Tu vas bien ?"

Michael gesticula en passant. "Tout va très bien. Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien, tu n'es jamais à l'école avant onze heures, c'est tout," précisa-t-il. "Et là on est cinq minutes avant la deuxième heure de cours."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?" répondit Michael. "Je développe plus profondément mon esprit à l'école."

Isabel s'approcha d'eux. "Hey, Max, tu as fait …" Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Michael. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, un regard inquiet sur son visage. " Tu vas bien ?"

-------

Maria s'assit à sa place habituelle dans sa salle de classe d'histoire. Elle tira un petit miroir compact hors de sa trousse et se regarda dedans. "Maquillage toujours intact, cheveux toujours en place" se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle rangea le miroir compact et jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau vide à côté d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, dans la cour d'école, se demandant pourquoi elle était tracassée.

Elle agissait si stupidement. Michael ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces flashes. Elle douta sérieusement qu'il ait perdu trois nuits sans dormir à se demander ce qu'elle avait vu, comme elle qui a passé trois nuits sans dormir, analysant chaque image qu'elle a vu dans les flashes. Et Michael n'a pas même eu le plus léger intérêt romantique pour elle. Quand il a fait la chose de regarder-dans-son-futur, il essayait juste d'être gentil. Une sorte de faveur en échange d'avoir voler la Jetta de sa mère. Diable à quoi pensait-elle ? Les nouveaux vêtements, les cheveux soigneusement placés et le maquillage parfait.

"Salut" dit une voix masculine familière, qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

Maria était surprise. "Quoi … pourquoi …" elle s'arrêta, et essaya encore, espérant dire une phrase entière cette fois. "Je veux dire, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Michael souria. "Je crois que tout le monde à la mêmes réaction ce matin."

"Le mot-clé étant matin ," répondit Maria. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Tout va très bien," répéta Michael pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. "Je ne peux pas être un garçon qui va à sa deuxième heure de cours sans être interrogé ?"

"Pas quand le garçon n'a pas été à sa deuxième heure de cours depuis, oh, je ne sais pas... l'année dernière ?" Elle fit une pause, puis demanda encore, "alors tout va bien ?"

"Tout va très bien," répéta Michael amusé. "Détend toi. Armageddon n'est pas près d'arrivé."

"Je suis certaine que montrer tous les signes de responsabilité est un signe distinct d'une prochaine apocalypse," railla-t-elle.

"J'essayerai de ne pas en faire une habitude," répondit-il.

Une petite femme brune, en retard et habillée comme dans les années 30 en passa en coup de vent devant la porte de la salle de classe. "Bonjour tout le monde," dit Mme Grey en plaçant sa serviette sur son bureau et se plaçant sur l'estrade. "Ouvrez s'il vous plaît vos livres au début du chapitre 5 et nous pourrons commencer après que j'ai fait l'appel." Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas de la liste de la classe. "Aspiras?"

"Ici"

"Benton ?"

"Ici"

"Damian ?"

"Présent"

"DeLuca ?"

"Ici"

Mme Grey commença à marquer un X sur le prochain nom. "Et Guerin absent..."

"En fait, je suis là" dit Michael, entraînant le reste de la classe à se tourner vers lui. "Ici"

Mme Grey habituellement calme est apparu un peu déconcerté. "Oh, hum ... bien, ensuite" dit-elle en effaçant le X et passant au prochain nom. "Hosenkamp?"

"Ici"

Michael regarda Maria s'empêchant de rire. Il lui sourit et ouvrit son manuel au chapitre 5.

---------

"Je suis sérieuse, Max," dit Isabel à son frère pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour aller vers leurs salles de classe en troisième heure. "Tu ne penses pas que Michael est légèrement bizarre, avoir une soudaine une envie d'étudier ?"

"Je ne dirais pas exactement qu'il a développé une soudaine envie, Iz," répondit Max. "Il n'a probablement rien de mieux faire."

"Bien, j'ai toujours des doutes," dit-elle en serrant ses livres sur sa poitrine. "Je veux dire, il pourrait être …"

"Rien. Il pourrait être, et est, absolument rien." Max essaya pour de la calmer. "Tu t'es dit que tu veux une vie normale. Bien, tu ne l'obtiendras pas si tu te tracasses pour chaque chose nouvelle comme celle là." la rassura-t-il, "Tout va est bien. Ne recherches pas quelque chose qui n'est pas là."

Une expression d'inquiétude était toujours présente sur le visage d'Isabel. Ses yeux bruns expressifs étaient remplis du souci, et elle dit en chuchotant. "Je ne peux pas l'aider. Particulièrement depuis cette excursion au Texas. Une chose que nous savons et qui nous a renseigné sur nous-mêmes est là-bas et nous devons faire attention. Kyle et son père ne doivent pas l'apprendre."

Max soupira et lui dit en étant aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être. "Ecoute, je parlerais à Michael et je verrais si quelque chose ne va pas, bien que je doute fortement de qu'il y ait quelque chose. Ok ?"

Isabel hocha la tête. "D'accord" Elle essaya de rester en équilibre et commença à marcher vers la porte de sa classe de géométrie. "Je te verrais plus tard."

"Bye" dit-il à sa soeur. Il commença à marcher vers le laboratoire de biologie mais fut momentanément stoppé quand il vit Liz marchant dans la direction opposée. "Liz" appela-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir, et sembla un peu agité quand elle vit que c'était Max qui l'avait appelé. "Oh, salut, Max" répondit-elle en regardant à gauche et à droite impatiemment.

"Tout va bien ? Tu sembles un peu nerveuse … "

"Je vais bien, je vais bien," répondit-elle hâtivement. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça ne va pas ?"

"Le fait est que ton prochain cours de biologie est de ce côté et que tu te diriges vers l'autre côté" observa-t-il.

"Oh, je ne suis plus inscrite en bio."

Les yeux de Max exprimaient la confusion. "Tu n'es plus en cours de bio ?"

Liz commença à être un peu sidéré. "Oh, je suis toujours en cours bio, pas simplement en bio... Je veux dire, en troisième heure de cours en bio. J'ai été transféré dans une classe différente parce que... il y avait une ... chose... " Sa voix semblait lointaine.

" Une chose ?"

"Oui, une chose," dit-t-elle. "Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai parlé avec le professeur et tu seras installé avec un nouveau partenaire ainsi tu ne seras absent au cours d'aucune des expériences. . Et... hum... Je dois vraiment aller en cours de géométrie. Alors... on se voit plus tard, Max." Liz se retourna autour et commença à marcher.

Max toucha doucement son épaule et se mit face à elle pour lui parler encore. "Tu as un cours de géométrie différent aussi ?"

"Non, non. Ce n'est pas du tout, " insista Liz. "Quand j'ai demandé à avoir un nouveau cours de bio, ça a complètement changer mon emploi du temps et toutes mes classes sont maintenant différentes et... Max, je vais être en retard en maths."  
Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. "Bien" répondit-il. "Je te verrais plus tard."

Liz marcha vers la porte oû Isabel était précédemment entrée, alors queMax se tenait toujours dans le couloir maintenant vide, la regardant disparaître dans la salle de classe.

Et il se demanda pourquoi soudainement Liz Parker ne voulait plus rien faire avec lui.

---------

"Le visage humain est une chose puissante," lut M. Cowan tout en marchant dans classe. "C'est un personnage plein de la vie, plein de l'émotion. C'est votre devoir en tant qu'artiste de capturer toutes ces énergies et ces passions dans un portrait simple, pour capturer la personne entière avec un croquis simple." Il cessa de marcher quand il arriva au centre de la salle, un cercle de supports l'entourant maintenant.

Faisant des gestes vers la petite table qui supportait un buste de femme grecque, il continua, "Aujourd'hui, vous n'esquisserez pas ceci. Pour vous, ce buste est impersonnel. Vous n'avez pas de vraie connexion avec cette chose faite d'argile, ainsi comment pouvez-vous capturer l'émotion présente ici ? Non, vous dessinerez grâce à votre mémoire et vos expériences personnelles. Cela peut-être n'importe quelle personne de votre vie. La chose importante à se rappeler est que vous n'avez aucune limites, aucunes restrictions. Le feu et la passion sont ce que nous recherchons, les lignes et les structures non définies." Il battit des mains. "Maintenant, au travaille, mes jeunes artistes !"

Michael regarda fixement le papier blanc devant lui, le morceau de fusain qu'il tenait dans sa main et qui noircissait ses doigts. Il regarda autour de lui, ses camarades de classe remplissaient déjà leurs feuilles. Il roula des yeux et gémit face à la dureté de la tâche, mais lentement, il commença à faire la même chose.

Et ce n'était pas un dôme géodésique qu'il esquissait.

Une paire d'yeux noisette, miroitant avec la plus petite quantité de sottise. Des lèvres douces et volumineuses, formant un sourire brillant. Des joues colorées. Un mignon petit nez. De longs cheveux longs, bouclés et blonds encadrant un visage rond.

Soudain, la tâche n'était plus aussi difficile.

Pendant que l'heure passait, Michael est devenu de plus en plus impliqué dans son travail. Il oublia le temps, ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était ravi de ce qu'il dessinait. Il n'entendit même pas la sonnerie qui signalait le début de la pause déjeuner. Les autres élèves commençaient à ramasser leurs affaires et à partir de la salle de classe.

"M. Guerin," dit M. Cowan pendant qu'il approchait. Michael regarda et effrayé, remarqua que la salle était devenue vide. "Je vois que vous avez choisi l'architecture poste-moderne comme sujet."

"J'ai décidé d'essayer autre chose," répondit-il aussi naturellement que possible.

"Ce n'est pas pour critiquer votre travail passé, mais ceci..." Il examina le schéma et commenta à perdre haleine, "Ceci est magnifique. Cela me rappelle le travail postérieur de Renoir."

"Renoir ?"

"Pierre Auguste Renoir," répondit M. Cowan. "Un fabuleux peintre impressionniste, inspiré par la Renaissance. La plupart du temps connu pour ses peintures de femmes et d'enfants en bas âge." Il retourna son attention de nouveau sur le croquis. "Elle est certainement une belle jeune femme."

Michael rougit légèrement et feint de s'occuper de son morceau de fusain. "Ouais, elle l'est," marmonna-t-il.

"Et vous êtes un homme chanceux," dit-t-il en souriant. "Doué, aussi. Il y a le feu et la passion dans ceci." M. Cowan regarda le croquis de Michael un peu plus longtemps avec une satisfaction profonde, puis racla sa gorge. "Bien, je ne suis pas à l'heure pour déjeuner. Prenez autant temps que vous voulez pour finir votre croquis."

"Merci" dit Michael, et soudain il se retrouva seul dans la classe. Avant de continuer le croquis, il prit un momentpour regarder fixement le portrait qui ressemblait à Maria DeLuca.

----------

Alex s'était assis à une table dans un coin de la bibliothèque, des livres et des papiers d'école dispersés sur la table. Il écrivit furieusement des mots et des phrases, priant de pouvoir finir ses devoirs avant la fin du déjeuner.

Maria s'assit à côté de lui sur une chaise vide. "Hey, Alex."

Sans prendre la peine de la regarder et en continuant à écrire à la hâte, il lui répondit indifféremment, "Hey, DeLuca, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?"

"Hum ..." Maria hésita. "J'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose."

"Maria, normalement je serais heureux de t'écouter me parler mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps maintenant" répondit-il en faisant des efforts. Tu vois, je dois écrire un papier de cinq pages sur l'influence de Jefferson sur le gouvernement américain et que je dois rendre dans moins d'une heure et j'ai à peine rempli une feuille de papier. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de parler à Liz. Elle est responsable et fait tout son travail. Elle est probablement libre.

"Je sais que tu es occupé, mais si tu pourrais me consacrer, comme, 45 secondes de ton temps, j'apprécierais" plaida Maria. "J'ai besoin de conseil strictement du point de vue d'un d'adolescent mâle."

Alex devint intéressé et laissa tomber son stylo sur la table. "Bien, maintenant tu as ma complète attention," dit-il complètement concentré sur elle. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"D'accord, parlons des représentants de ton espèce..." commença-t-elle. "Si tu étais romantiquement intéressé par une fille, ferais tu quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas normalement ? Comme, par exemple, allez dans une classe oû tu ne va habituellement pas parce qu'elle est dans cette ladite classe ?"

"C'est fort probable" répondit Alex. "Je veux dire, je voudrais passer autant d'heures possibles avec cette fille."

Maria le contempla tranquillement pendant un moment. Alex, curieux, lui demanda, "Alors qui est ce type ?"

"Tu t'en occuperais plus si je te disais quand j'ai une meilleure idée des sentiments qu'il a pour moi ?" répondit-elle. Je ne suis même pas sûr moi-même de ce que je pense de lui."

"Pourquoi ?" l'interrogea Alex. "Est-ce quelqu'un que tu ne penses pas qu'il finira avec toi ?"

"Ouais," dit Maria, en hochant la tête. "Tu peux dire ça." Soudainement, elle grimaça et commença à frotter son front doucement avec ses doigts.

Alex le remarqua immédiatement, et son instinct d'ami prit le dessus. "Hey... tu va bien ? Tu veux que j'aille à l'infirmerie ?"

"Je vais bien," dit Maria d'une voix lointaine. "Ces maux de tête que j'avais déjà avant..." Elle grimaça encore et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"C'est ça, nous allons à l'infirmerie," dit-il en se levant.

"Non, non, non," insista Maria. "Je vaisbien, je dois juste prendre une aspirine."

"Maria ... "

"Je vaisbien" dit-elle encore. "Ce n'est pas grave."

-----------

Maria se tenait à la fontaine, buvant un peu d'eau pour avaler le médicament. Elle se recula et s'essuya les lèvres, soupirant pendant qu'elle marchait. Pendant qu'elle flânait vers les portes menant hors dela cour, elle passa devant la salle d'art. Maria fut étonnée de voir Michael à l'intérieur. Il était dos à elle mais il était évident qu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, son attention seulement concentrée sur son travail devant lui.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait vers lui tranquillement, le croquis qui était devant elle devint de plus en plus clair. Quand Maria réalisa finalement ce qu'était le croquis, ses yeux s'élargirent sous la stupéfaction. Ses chaussures grincèrent accidentellement sur le plancher et Michael se retourna pour voir qui était l'intrus.

Quand il vit que c'était Maria, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière sur le croquis et ensuite vers elle. "Ne fais pas attention " dit-il rapidement. "Nous faisons des croquis de visage humain, et ..."

"Faire attention ?" demanda Maria incrédule, son visage rougissant entiérement. Elle s'avança plus près du croquis pour avoir une meilleure vision. "Personne ne m'a jamais dessiné avant. À moins que je compte la caricature à Disneyland quand j'avais huit ans, mais celui là ne pourra jamais être comparable."

Michael souria, satisfait.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais ..." elle commença à lui demander, puis changea d'avis. "Oublies-ça."

"Quoi ?"

"Je me demandais seulement si..." Maria hésita. "Et bien, après quand tu auras fini avec ça, et après qu'il est été évalué... est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir ?" "Je pourrais mieux te dessiner" répondit soudainement Michael. "Je pourrais …"

"Mais je veux celui-ci" dit Maria.

Michael resta tranquille pendant un moment. Il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, mais vraiment je pourrais en dessiner un qui serait meilleur que le …"

"Je veux celui-ci" répéta-t-elle, souriant avec le même sourire que celui qu'il avait capturé sur la toile.

Michael hocha encore la tête, incapable de parler. Cette proximité lui faisait cet effet là, il en oubliait comment parler.

-----------

Maria chantonna en elle-même pendant qu'elle essuyait le comptoir du Crashdown avec un chiffon. Liz est venu de la cuisine avec quelques plats propres et de l'argenterie. "Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur" observa-t-elle, souriant en voyant Maria heureuse.

"Et j'ai de bonne raison de l'être" dit Maria en souriant malicieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?" dit Liz, pratiquement en train de couiner.

"Je te le dirais plus tard" dit-elle. "En privé."

Le sourire excité de Liz disparu quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Max et Isabel entrés dans le Crashdown. Maria se retourna autour pour voir ce qui avait causé ce changement soudain d'humeur.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Liz. "Tu veux que je m'occupe de leur table ?"

Liz hocha solennellement la tête. "Merci."

"Je devine que tu dois vraiment te tenir loin Max" dit Maria.

Liz soupira. "Je ne peux pas être avec de lui, Maria. Kyle devient de plus en plus soupçonneux. C'est pour le bien d'Isabel, de Michael et de Max que je dois rester loin d'eux."

"Mais ce n'est bon pour toi" répondit Maria. "Liz, c'est en train de te détruire. Et de ce que je peux voir... " Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa direction. "C'est en train de le détruire aussi."

Liz ne dit plus rien. Elle saisit simplement deux menus du compteur et les lui remit puis repartit tranquillement dans la cuisine.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Isabel observait Max pendant qu'il mangeait son hamburger, un regard mélancolique sur le visage. Elle soupira, légèrement gênée mais concernée pour ce qui arrivait à son frère. "Max, tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?" lui dit-elle. "Ne recherches pas quelque chose qui n'est pas là ?" Elle s'assit de nouveau sur les coussins de la banquette. "Suis ton propre conseil. Elle a probablement juste eu un problème avec l'emploi du temps qui lui a chamboulé toutes ses classes." "Non, ce n'est pas ça" insista Max. "Elle avait cet... air sur son visage. Comme si elle ne voulait pas être en contact avec moi. Et en ce moment, quand elle demande à Maria de prendre notre commande ... "

"Elle allait être en retard en classe. Liz est l'archétype type de l'étudiant parfait, elle ne serait jamais surprise parce qu'elle est en retard. Quant Maria qui a prit notre commande, Liz était probablement occupée avec une autre table. Il y a d'autres clients à part nous" rationalisa Isabel. Max ne dit rien, il continua seulement manger son repas, sans en avoir réellement envie. Elle décida qu'il était plus sage de changer de sujet. "Alors, tu as encore parlé à Michael ?"

"Non" répondit-il en mettant du ketchup sur ses frites. "Il viendra sûrement ce soir. Je lui parlerais à ce moment là."

Isabel repéra Maria qui se dirigeait dans leur direction pour leur apporter leur commande. "Bien, elle est là. Donnes lui l'addition pour qu'elle la donne à Liz et nous pourrons sortir d'ici."

----------

Michael attendait patiemment devant la voiture de Maria. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il vit que le Crashdown sera fermé dans trois minutes. Il fit passer un papier de sa main gauche vers sa main droite et s'appuya contre la porte de voiture.

Il regarda fixement vers la nuit étoilée, le scintillement des étoiles étant la seule chose visible au-dessus de lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la faire sortir de mon esprit ? demanda-t-il silencieusement aux minuscules points lumineux.

Il n'était pas censé ressentir ça. Il n'était pas été censé s'attacher à n'importe qui ou à n'importe quoi. De cette façon, s'il … quand il serait parti, il n'aurait pas n'importe quel sentiment à éprouver. De cette façon, il n'aurait aucune hésitation pour partir. Aucune.

"Hey, spaceboy, tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ?"

Maria se tenait devant lui, grimaçant, son uniforme du Crashdown posé sur son bras et ses clefs dans sa main. C'était étrange : elle était là, vêtue simplement d'un jeans et d'un top blanc sans manche, avec un peu de maquillage et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, et elle le regardait, plus belle que jamais et lui souriant en se tenant au clair de lune.

"Hey terrienne, je pense que j'ai appris ma leçon sur le fait d'entrer dans une voiture avec toi" répondit-il en lui renvoyant un sourire taquin et en se redressant.

"Hey, qui a détruit la voiture ?"

"A qui appartient la voiture qui a été détruite pour commencer ?"

"Qui est un abruti ?"

"Qui est fleur bleue ?"

"Qui..." Maria fut stoppée quand Michael mit sa main sur sa bouche.

"Hey, laisses moi juste gagner ce round, ok ?" dit-il avec une grimace. Il enleva sa main et lui donna le croquis. "Je voulais seulement te donner ça. J'ai obligé M. Cowan à le noter après que je l'ai fini."

Le visage de Maria s'éclaira. Elle posa son uniforme et ses clefs sur le capot de sa voiture et, prit le croquis qu'il lui tendait puis commença à le dérouler aussi soigneusement et rapidement que possible. Quand elle eut fini de le déroulé, la stupéfaction s'empara de Maria. "Oh, mon dieu..."

Michael avait peint par-dessus le fusain et avait ajouté une palette de couleurs et de tons qui rendaient l'image bien plus vibrante et réaliste. La Maria qu'elle vit apparaître était comme si elle était passée sur le papier, riant et parlant, elle était si radieuse, si pleine de la vie et de passion.

Alors c'était comme ça que Michael l'a voyait.

Curieuse, elle fit tourner le croquis pour voir la note qu'il avait obtenu.

"Mon tout premier A+" dit Michael fièrement. "Tu es libre de l'accrocher sur ton réfrigérateur."

"Merci," dit-elle calmement, les yeux légèrement humides. Maria essuya rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était incroyablement touchée par le présent de Michael, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit comment elle pouvait être vulnérable.

Elle se pencha en avant et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. La gorge de Michael se serra au contact des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il resta un moment sans bouger, son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Il lutta avec ses pensées qui entraient dans tout les sens dans sa tête.

Puis il prit la décision la plus logique qu'il crut être.

Avec précaution, il fit un pas vers elle puis doucement prit son visage entre ses mains, la prenant légèrement par surprise. "Michael ?" chuchota-t-elle déconcertée. "Qu'est-ce que..."

Il se déplaça vers elle, et doucement mit ses lèvres sur les siennes, une secousse électrique le traversa à ce simple contact. Le visage de Michael s'écarta légèrement pour voir sa réaction, priant que ce qui suivrait ne serait pas un regard de dégoût total ou une claque douloureuse au visage.

Elle battit des paupières, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve, et ils se regardèrent fixement l'un l'autre, attendant que l'autre fasse un mouvement ou un geste, se fixant intensément. Finalement, Maria lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour lui donner la permission de continuer.

Michael se pencha encore, et cette fois le baiser se fit plus profond, plus ardent. Les bras de Maria s'accrochèrent au cou de Michael et lentement ses mains à lui descendirent jusqu'à sa taille. Michael attira Maria plus près de lui, ils étaient tellement proche que leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et elle aimait pouvoir sentir le battement de son cœur contre le sien.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre. Mais quand ils se séparèrent, il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner de lui et elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils sont restés là, sur le trottoir, oubliant tout autour d'eux.

"Je suis... Je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça " dit-il en respirant dans son cou.

Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. "Je sais" répondit-elle doucement avant d'enfouir sa tête plus profondément dans la courbe entre son cou et épaule. Après un moment de silence, Michael sentit son sourire se former contre sa peau. "Alors, faire un dessin, obtenir une fille, hum ? Très DiCapriesque."

"Ouais, excepté qu'il esquissa la nudité d'une fille." Il fit une pause. "Quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais"

Maria lui pinça le bras, et railla Michael, "Tu sais, d'habitude, quand les filles craquent pour des types, c'est sur leurs fes…" Elle lui pinça encore le bras.

----------

Chère Liz, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, ou même si je suis concerné, mais je veux seulement savoir si tout va bien.Max

Liz soupira pendant qu'elle relisait le mot. Elle était là, se reposant les jambes croisées sur son lit, ayant toutes ses pensées centrées sur ce qu'elle devait faire suite au mot de Max.

Avec une expression exprimant la souffrance sur son visage, elle se leva et jeta le morceau de papier dans sa poubelle, bien que son cœur lui indiquait de faire autrement.

----------

Ce matin, Max Evans vit que quelque chose qui lui fit penser qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais personne d'autre de toute sa vie.

Son meilleur ami arriva en souriant.

"Bonjour, Max" dit Michael avec une voix étrangement vive, passant devant Max et alla dans la cuisine.

"Tu es extrêmement gai," dit Max en traînant derrière lui.

Michael ouvrit le réfrigérateur et examina son contenu. "Je suis de bonne humeur."

Max s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine et observa son meilleur ami de son perchoir. "Etre de bonne humeur est une chose, mais une grimace éternelle fixée sur ton visage en est une autre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?"

Michael prit un soda. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-il innocemment et en tapant légèrement le dessus de la cannette avant de l'ouvrir.

"Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude, Michael. Isabel l'a d'abord remarqué, et maintenant je commence à me poser des questions. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tout va très bien" répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de son soda.

Max souleva un sourcil. "Tu es sûr ?"

"Certain" confirma-t-il.

"Bien" dit Max en sautant du comptoir puis se servit.

Michael le regarda, légèrement assommé par son investigation. "Tu vas seulement me dire ça, juste ça ? Maintenant c'est toi qui n'agis pas comme d'habitude."

"Bon... Je ne te dirais pas que je ne veux pas savoir "dit Max, les yeux scintillants de malveillance. "Alors j'attendrais qu'Isabel te rendes visite dans le merveilleux pays de rêves ce soir pour obtenir quelques réponses."

Michael considéra ses options et puis finalement lui dit. "D'accord, je vais te le dire." Il exhala lentement. "J'allais te le dire par la suite, quand les choses auraient été plus claires et définies."

"Continue" l'incita Max puis prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Bien, récemment..."

"Récemment..."

"J'ai eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un." Il regarda maladroitement vers son soda pendant un moment, puis regarda pour voir l'expression étonnée de son ami.

"Vraiment ? Qui ?" Une idée germa dans son esprit avant que Michael ne puisse répondre. "Attends... Non..." Son visage devint incrédule. "Maria ?"

Michael se tenait là silencieusement, même un peu timidement, ce que Max prit comme un oui.

"Mais... Je pensais que les types comme toi ne pouvaient pas éprouver ça !"

"Bien, elle se développe en moi," répondit Michael.

"Oh, mon Dieu..." Max commença à rire discrètement. "... toi et Maria Deluca..."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves ça si drôle ?"

"C'est juste que... toi et Maria..." Son rire diminua puis il se racla la gorge. "La dernière personne que j'aurais pensé pour être avec toi c'est elle. Vous êtes tous les deux totalement opposés."

Michael gesticula. "Nous avons plus en commun que tu ne le penses" dit-il en posant sa boisson sur la table de la cuisine puis s'assit sur une des chaises. "Sans compter que... J'aime être avec elle, j'aime lui parler... et quoiqu'elle me tape sur les nerfs parfois... " Sa voix devint lointaine. "Elle me donne juste cette énergie incroyable, tu comprends ?"

Max hocha la tête en pensant à Liz. Il comprenait.

"Et elle embrasse très bien aussi" Michael ajouta avec une grimace.

Max s'étouffa presque avec sa boisson. "Excuse-moi ?"

"Je sais, je sais, je suis fou" dit Michael en secouant la tête. "Je ne devrais pas m'attacher à n'importe qui ici, parce que Dieu sait ce qui arrivera." Il soupira. "Il y a une part de moi qui me cris de rester loin d'elle. Mais il y a une autre part qui me pousse dans sa direction."

"C'est l'humain qui est en toi. Irrationnel et parfois erratique, mais qui ne peut pas t'aider."

Michael et Max se regardaient l'un l'autre silencieusement. Isabel choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine et aller vers eux. "Alors, qu'est-ce vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant de l'un à l'autre.

Max grimaça vers Michael. "Discussion de mecs."

Isabel leva un sourcil. "Discussion de mecs ?"

"Discussion de mecs" confirma Michael lorsque la sonnette sonna.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel devant les deux garçons. "Je le saurais" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva avec Liz Parker se tenant devant elle et semblant impatiente et un peu nerveuse. "Salut Liz," dit-elle, quelque peu étonnée.

"Salut, Isabel," répondit Liz tranquillement. "Est-ce que Max est là ?"

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin et Max apparu devant la porte à côté d'Isabel. "Liz."

-----------

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû appeler avant de venir " lui fit Liz comme excuse avant de s'assoire sur le perron devant sa maison.

"Non, c'est pas grave" répondit Max en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, si proche que Liz pouvait sentir le parfum léger de son eau de Cologne et sa main reposait à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

"J'ai reçu ton mot" commença-t-elle en regardant fixement la route devant elle.

Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle continue.

"Je ne voulais pas venir, mais..." Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux. "Ce que je voulais... j'avais pensé à le faire. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous de nouveau de ne plus se voir et d'être vu ensemble le moins souvent possible."

Max la regarda, assommé. "Pourquoi ce changement soudain de tes sentiments ?"

"Ce n'est pas soudain" répondit Liz. "Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais j'étais trop égoïste pour l'admettre."

"Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est produit au Texas ?" demanda-t-il. "C'est à cause de Kyle et son père ?"

"Oui. Kyle, il est de plus en plus près de découvrir la vérité, et plus je serais impliquée, plus il essaiera de me protéger. Ce n'est pas prudent, Max " répondit-elle avec tout le calme et la raison qu'elle pouvait rassembler. "C'est la meilleure chose à faire."

"Je ne veux pas que les choses soient ainsi" dit-il doucement.

"Mais elles doivent l'être" lui dit-elle. "Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe de cette manière moi non plus, mais…"

"Alors elles ne doivent pas l'être" dit-il d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude.

"Oui" dit-elle aussi fermement que possible.

"Nous ne pouvons même pas être des amis ?" Ses yeux semblaient parler en sa faveur, et elle dû regarder ailleurs encore.

"Non" répondit Liz, sa voix commençant à trembler.

"Ca ne va pas fonctionner, Liz. Nous avons déjà essayé avant, et ça n'a pas marché."

"Nous essayerons quand même" répondit-elle en se levant. "Max, je dois y aller…"

"Non" dit-il en se levant du trottoir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se mettre face à lui. "Pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais entendu. Regarde-moi, Liz. Regarde-moi."

Quand finalement ses yeux bruns tristes se sont levés pour le regarder, il lui dit, "Je sais qu'il y a un million de raisons pour que nous restions loin l'un de l'autre, mais en même temps..." Il prit une profonde respiration. "Je ne peux pas aller contre ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas aller outre ce que je pense de toi. Je... je t'aime. N'importe comment j'ai désespérément essayé de ne pas ressentir ça, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé."

C'est à ce moment que le barrage a cédé. Les larmes coulèrent en bas du visage de Liz. "Et je t'aime" chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Les battements du cœur de Max se sont accélérés à ces mots, mais il s'est émietté après ce qui suivit. "C'est pour l'une de ces millions de raisons que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Parce queje m'inquiète trop de mettre ta vie en danger. Au revoir, Max." Elle s'éloigna loin de lui et commença à courir en bas de la rue.

"Liz, attends !" l'appela-t-il. Mais il était trop tard.

Elle était partie.

----------

Maria sortit un cahier de son casier et le glissa dans son sac. "Bonjour" dit Michael, apparu soudainement à côté d'elle puis se pencha contre le casier à côté du sien.

Maria, momentanément effrayée, se resaisit rapidement. Elle s'était habituée aux arrivées surprises de Michael. "Tu aimes bien faire peur aux gens ?"

"Et qu'est que ça fait...?"

"Bien, tu es aujourd'hui plus à l'heure encore qu'hier" dit Maria en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le couloir. "Continues comme ça et tu rendras ton professeur complètement sans voix."

"Hum, je ne dirais pas ça" répondit Michael. Son infâme grimace commença à apparaître, et il se pencha un peu vers elle. "Mais on ne sait jamais. Il se pourrait seulement que tu ais une bonne influence sur moi." L'espace entre leurs deux corps s'était rétréci pendant que ses lèvres touchaient les siennes dans un rapide baiser pourtant suffisamment troublant.

Quand Michael s'éloigna d'elle, ils se sourirent timidement l'un l'autre. "Je t'attendrais à dix heures pour ça" admit-il.

Maria rougit légèrement. "Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ?"

"Nous... sortons ensemble, je pense." Ajouta-t-il rapidement "Si… si tu veux bien, naturellement."

Elle plaisanta "Je pense que nous sortons ensemble, réellement ensemble. Comme des rendez-vous."

"Je viendrais te chercher à sept heures ?" répondit Michael, les yeux pétillants.

Le sourire de Maria s'élargit quand elle accepta son offre. "Avec plaisir."

Son corps se contracta légèrement. "Whoua, c'est étrange."

"Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?"

"Je pense que l'enfer est plus froid que ça" remarqua-t-il en plaisantant. Maria rit et lui pinça le bras.

Elle ferma son sac et car elle était sur le point de fermer la porte de son casier, ses jambes tremblèrent et elle perdit presque son équilibre. Elle se tint à son casier pour retrouver l'équilibre.

"Hey, tu vas bien ?" demanda Michael, sa gaîté désormais envolée. Il mit sa main sur son épaule pour l'aider doucement.

"Ouais, je suis seulement un peu étourdie" répondit Maria puis ferma à la hâte la porte de son casier. "J'ai dû me retourner trop rapidement" ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire radieux pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle aille bien.

----------

"D'accord, alors je pense..." dit Alex à Liz en marchant d'un air désinvolte à côté d'elle "... que le meilleur thème pour le bal d'hiver serait… tu es prête pour le..." Il s'arrêta et dramatisa sa voix. "... RETOUR DES HOMMES DES NEIGES TUEUR ! Hum ? Nous pourrions obtenir ces sculptures en glace, ces sculptures totalement de glace qu'on frappe avec des couteaux et des haches. Et pour les rafraîchissements, plutôt que le punch habituel et des... CÔNES DE NEIGE. Je pense que le bal sera un succès, pas toi?"

Liz, pas du tout amusé, demanda "Tu es sérieux ?"

"Non, je voulais essayer me débarrasser de ce nuage de dépression, de découragement, de désespoir qui vol justes au-dessus de toi" répondit Alex. "Dit-moi, est-ce que tu le vois et le désire comme les adolescents typiques représentants la mode du Sud ?"

"La même chose que tu vois dans sa sœur ?" répondit Liz avec un petit sourire.

Alex fit une pause. "Un point partout" répondit-il.

----------

La vie nocturne à Roswell n'était pas du tout excitante. Elle en manquait sérieusement. En fait, ce n'était pas faux du tout dedire qu'elle était absolument pathétique.  
Pourtant Maria et Michael marchaient dans les rues, plaisantaient ensemble, parlaient, leurs rires et leurs voix leur faisant écho dans les ruelles si calmes.

"Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment rire plus souvent" dit Maria en prenant avec sa cuillère une partie de sa glace à la fraise. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours garder cette image de rebelle ?"

Michael avala la dernière cuillerée de sa glace à la pistache qu'il avait mit dans sa bouche. "Hey, ce n'est pas juste, tu as déjà eu ta part de questions. C'est mon tour."

Maria gesticula. "Bien, allons-y. Moi, à la différence de toi, M. Je dois rester un homme mystère, je n'ais rien à cacher." Grimaça-t-elle, en s'écartant.

"Bien, je connais déjà ton parfum de glace préférée," dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa coupe de Baskin Robbins. "Ton émission favorite."

"Les Simpson" répondit Maria sans cligner des yeux. Elle finit son dessert et jeta son pot et celui de Michael dans une poubelle voisine.

Michael hocha la tête pour approuver son choix, et lui et Maria s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc donnant sur la cour de jeu d'une école primaire. "Livre préféré."

"Hamlet"

Michael la regarda, étonné. "Hamlet ?"

"Mourir,... dormir, rien de plus... et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux milles tortures naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur." récita-t-elle, sachant chaque mot par cœur. "Mourir,... dormir, dormir ! peut-être rêver ! Oui, là est l'embarras. Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort, quand nous sommes débarrassés de l'étreinte de cette vie ? Voilà qui doit nous arrêter." Maria sourit à l'expression quelque peu confuse de Michael. "Acte I, Scène 3. Tu n'es pas le seul qui peut citer mots pour mots la littérature classique. Question suivante, s'il te plaît."

Il la regarda solennellement. "Que fait une fille comme toi avec un type comme moi ?"

"Ah, ce n'est pas sur la liste."

"C'est ma question personnelle, ok ?"

"Je ne réponds pas aux questions personnelles, ok ?" elle l'imita à la perfection.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel. "Sérieusement"

"Sérieusement..." Maria soupira. "Cette fois dans le motel, quand nous parlions... c'était la première fois que je sentais que quelqu'un m'écoutait. Vraiment écouter, tu vois ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Ouais, je vois."

"Alors, naturellement, je veux ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment."

"Quel sentiment ?"

"Le sentiment que quelqu'un pourrait réellement faire attention à ce que je dirais" répondit Maria. "Que je ne suis pas seule, que je pourrais probablement appartenir à cette terre."

Michael lui sourit. "Ouais, je sais" dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser encore.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Michael Guerin était heureux.

C'était presque écœurant tellement il était heureux.

Chaque nuit depuis que lui et Maria s'étaient assis au parc rendant officiel leur premier rendez-vous, ils retournaient à l'endroit exact et s'asseyaient au même endroit : côte à côte, avec le bras de Michael autour de Maria et elle serrés contre lui, tous les deux regardant fixement vers le ciel étoilé. Et ils passaient des heures à parler.

Ok, Maria passait la majeure partie du temps à parler alors que Michael l'écoutait attentivement et jetait un commentaire de tant en tant, sans plus. Mais c'était certainement mieux que de simples grognements ou bien de hocher la tête.

Des années plus tard, il se rappellera chaque conversation avec une telle adoration et sans rien oublier que vous penseriez qu'ils avaient des discutions des plus profonde. En réalité, ils parlaient la plupart du temps de choses stupides, comme des personnes qui, pour le reste de leur vie, ne mangeait plus rien à part du beurre de cacahouètes. Ou si Mme Hardy et Mr Krewlick étaient vraiment ensemble dans le placard du concierge comme tout le corps enseignant le spéculait. Mais de temps à autre, un sujet des plus sérieux était abordé comme ce qu'il ferait après le lycée.

Une nuit, par exemple, Michael lui avait soudainement demandé "Tu te rappelles quelque chose de ton père?"

Maria le regarda, son menton reposant maintenant sur son épaule. "D'oû te viens cette question ?"

"Depuis que tu as parlé de ton père au motel, je me pose des questions sur lui" répondit-il. "Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre si tu ne le veux pas."

Maria se retourna et reposa sa joue contre son torse, comme elle le faisait un peu avant. "C'est bon" répondit-elle. "Je n'ai jamais réellement rencontré mon père. Il a pris ses affaires et est partit dès que ma mère lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Inutile de dire, il n'a pas été très ravi de ma venue au monde."

"C'était un idiot" déclara Michael simplement en l'étreignant plus étroitement.

"J'aime bien penser ainsi" répondit-elle, un certain amusement dans la voix. Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Maria dit "Ok, maintenant c'est à mon tour."

Michael gémit.

"Oh, c'est bon, je te poserais une question facile" répondit-elle en le frappant par espièglerie. "Comme... qu'elle est la chose que tu aimes le plus concernant la fin de la journée ?"

Il la regarda, les sourcils levés. "C'est censé être une question facile ? Tu ne pourrais pas demander, quelle est ton équipe de sports favoris ? ou même combien de morceaux bois pourrait porter une marmotte d'Amérique si une marmotte d'Amérique pourrait jeter le…"

"La réponse" l'interrompit Maria.

Michael soupira. "Bien... Je crois que la meilleure chose concernant la fin de la journée est..." Il regarda fixement vers le ciel étoilé, comme si la réponse allait tomber des cieux. Que, s'il se calait exprès ainsi Maria perdrait patience et oublierait la question qu'elle avait posé.

Elle regarda vers lui, et remarqua ses yeux intenses et ses lèvres fermement serrés l'une contre l'autre dans la concentration. Après une minute ou alors, elle se tourna et se serra contre lui, laissant le silence les entourer, seulement le bruit d'une voiture occasionnelle suffisait à fournir un bruit momentané. Elle avait appris ces dernières semaines, pendant le temps passé ensemble, que c'était la meilleure chose pour Michael. Il aimait être seul dans ses pensées de temps à autre, et, bien que ce soit difficile, Maria essayait de faire avec toutes les fois qu'elle était avec lui.

"Le fait que ma veste sente toujours comme toi" répondit-il finalement.

Maria grimaça. "Tu aimes le parfum d'une femme, hein ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Tu veux juste marquer des points."

Il simula une blessure. "Tu penses que j'ai inventé cette réponse ?"

"Pas toi ?" dit-elle en le poussant dans les côtes.

Il se mit à réfléchir. "Tu sens comme... comme..." Michael lutta pour l'identifier. "Comme une de ces lotions parfumées que tu utilises ?"

"Poire" répondit-elle.

"Poire... et fraise-menthe... et... l'autre parfum fort et piquant..." il rechercha la senteur du troisième parfum.

"C'est une huile de relaxation que j'aisutilisé pendant un moment" lui indiqua-t-elle. "Une des amies de ma mère l'a prise pour moi durant son excursion en Orient l'été dernier."

Il hocha la tête. "Tu sens à la fois sucré et épicé."

Les yeux de Maria scintillèrent d'espièglerie.

Le sourire de Michael s'élargit quand il réalisa quelque chose. "Ce n'est pas une coïncident, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Après toutes ces années à te servir ta nourriture au Crashdown, tu ne pensais pas que je n'aurais pas remarqué ta petite fixation sur la sauce tabasco ?"

--------

Isabel recherchait ses notes d'histoire quand elle vit que Michael et Maria marchaient main dans la main vers l'école. Finalement, Michael avait une vie alors elle poussa plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Elle était même venue péniblement chez lui pour faire une petite danse de la victoire quand elle avait découvert ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux. Michael, le plus susceptible, cesserait maintenant de l'emmerder au sujet du "danger" que représentaient les humains pour elle.

Max regarda par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir Michael tenir ouverte la porte pour Maria. Il sourit au bonheur évident de son meilleur ami. "Ils sont mignons ensemble," les défendit-ils.

"On dirait qu'il ressemble à un couple comme dans les vieux films des années 50" répondit Isabel. "Ou comme dans Dawson."

"Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi mauvais."

"Pacey et Andie, comme eux."

"Comment ça ?"

"Michael avec son « je suis trop bon pour l'autorité » et Maria avec ses bavardages sans fin" précisa-t-elle. "Et alors il y a Joey et Dawson « on est ensemble ou on ne l'est pas ? » mélodramatique. C'est facile toi et…" Isabel s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle a réalisé la stupidité qu'elle allait dire.

"Continue et finit" dit Max, étonnamment calme. "C'est facile moi et Liz."

"Si c'est t'incité à ressentir quelque chose de meilleur, Liz est aussi misérable que toi tu l'es" répliqua Isabel un ton sympathique.

Max soupira. "Alors, combien de temps ça a pris à Joey et Dawson pour avoir leur première connexion ?"

"La première fois ?" répéta Isabel. Elle répondit avec une hésitation "Une saison."

Il la regarda comme s'il était sur le point de mourir instantanément.

---------

Maria servit plusieurs clients et parvint à réussir à pénétrer miraculeusement dans la cuisine. Dieu, elle détestait travailler l'après-midi. C'est quand tous les lycéens et les camionneurs semblaient avoir un énorme et inhumain appétit pour les menus aliens.  
Avec un soupir de fatigue, elle rechercha la commande #16 et l'a donna à Alex, puis se reposa au comptoir pendant qu'Alex continuait à écrire.

Alex la regarda. "Merci, Maria" dit-il en glissant son livre dans son sac. "Seulement, si tu voulais réellement un pourboire, tu va devoir livrer les frites qui vont avec ceci, aussi."

Son visage resta impassible pendant un moment. "Oh, oui" réalisa finalement Maria. "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête."

"Je pourrais te donner mon opinion" dit Alex en grimaçant puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Michael qui approchait.

Maria, étonnée, sourit au visiteur inattendu. "Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Bonne nourriture, serveuses mignonnes..." répondit Michael.

"Et il espère obtenir ce qu'un petit ami doit obtenir," ajouta Alex.

Il admit "Ouais, actuellement, j'espérais avoir quelque chose à manger avant que nous partions."

Maria demanda, une expression déconcertée sur le visage, "Partir ?"

"Rappelles toi, nous allons voir un film avec Max et Iz, une sortie à quatre ?" lui rappela Michael.

"Je pensais que tu avais dit une sortie à cinq" dit-elle en se frottant le cou.

"Non, je t'ais dit à quatre," répondit-il. "Je m'en rappelle parce que quand je te l'ais dit ce matin, tu me l'as de nouveau demandé. Deux fois."

Maria marmonna quelque chose pendant qu'elle se retournait pour saisir deux plateaux de frites entre la cuisine et le comptoir puis Michael se pencha en avant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien ?"

"C'est rien, c'est juste..." Puis Maria grimaça péniblement et s'affaissa en saisissant la surface devant elle.

"Whoa hey, est-ce que ça vas ?" demanda Michael en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Les yeux d'Alex s'élargirent. "Maria, tu as toujours ces maux de tête ?"

"Toujours ces maux de tête ?" Michael se tourna vers Alex. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire toujours ?"

Alex expliqua, "Elle en a déjà eu il y a quelques semaines quand elle était à la bibliothèque avec moi, et elle m'a dit que ça faisait un moment qu'elle en avait."

"Alors ce sont plus que des maux de tête" conclut Michael. "C'est plus sérieux si elle les garde pour elle."

"Ca pourrait être des migraines" suggéra-t-il. "Je veux dire, ces mauvais garçons montrent que…"

"Hey !" dit Maria exaspérée obtenant finalement le silence d'eux deux. "Dr. Ross, Dr. Carter, avant que vous me diagnostiquiez, pourrais-je vous rappeler que je suis une grande fille et que je suis entièrement capable de prendre soin de moi ?"

"Mais..." commença Alex.

"Je vais bien" insista-t-elle.

"Mar…" essaya Michael.

"Bien" Elle leur remit deux plateaux de frites et les poussa vers un box. "Allez maintenant manger."

"Maria..." essaya encore Alex.

"Je vais bien" dit Maria en se forçant à sourire. "C'est seulement le stress et je peux le gérer."

Mais lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus des toilettes dans la salle de bains des employés quelques minutes après avoir échappé à leur question incessantes, elle n'était plus aussi sûre. Non seulement elle avait des maux de tête intenses, mais des vagues de nausée avaient commencé à la frapper ces derniers jours.

Elle se leva et trébucha vers l'évier. Trempant son visage dans une bassine remplie de l'eau, elle pensa en elle-même c'est juste la grippe... C'est juste la grippe...

---------

Inutile de le dire, ce n'était pas la grippe.

La nuit passa sans incident. Elle était une adolescente normale, elle était sortie avec son petit ami et ses amis et s'était amusée, et elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à discuter de petits détails à sa meilleure amie, jouant son rôle de meilleure amie en excluant de mentionner le prénom de Max.

"Alors, toi et Michael," dit Liz avec plaisir. "Est-ce que ça va vraiment vous mener quelque part ?"

"Ouais," répondit Maria en souriant puis reprit en ragardantle dessin que Michael avait dessiné pour elle et qu'elle avait encadré et gardé sur sa table. "Ca va réellement nous mener quelque part, et, je dois l'admettre, c'est la surprise de l'année. Du siècle, plutôt." Elle était absolument étourdit de bonheur.

Mais le matin était venu. Et tout ce à quoi elle pensait était la douleur. La douleur qui l'enveloppait dans un monde de vertige et de confusion. Le reste de son corps était engourdi, toutes sensations lui semblaient être placées sur le mal incroyable qu'elle ressentait dans sa tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas se lever. Elle resta sous les couvertures et gémit en agonissant. C'était pire encore.

Elle ne pouvait pas se lever.

Amy DeLuca hurla en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille "Maria, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu vas être en retard… " elle s'arrêta, son visage pâlit quand elle la vit.

"Maman..." chuchota-t-elle. Les larmes sont venues aux yeux de Maria. "Je me sens... si mal..."

----------

"Michael, calmes-toi" dit Max, en le suivant. Michael marcha dans la salle à manger de la famille Evans et saisit le téléphone sans fil.

"Comment peux tu me dire de me calmer ?" demanda Michael en composant un numéro de téléphone. "Maria et Liz n'étaient pas à l'école, le Crashdown est fermé... quelque chose de mauvais est arrivé, je le sens."

"Tu appelles qui ?" demanda Max, incapable de l'arrêter.

"Chez Maria encore" répondit Michael. Alors qu'il écoutait la onzième sonnerie, il raccrocha avec colère. "Merde !"

"Donnes-moi le téléphone" demanda Max en lui tendant la main. "Je vais appeler Liz." Ce n'était pas exactement une chose qu'il voulait faire, étant donné comment les choses étaient entre elle et lui, mais en ce moment, rien ne calmerait autant son meilleur ami que l'assurance de savoir de la bouche de Liz que Maria allait bien.

Michael lui remit le téléphone sans objection, Max hésita à composer les numéros du portable de Liz. Michael mit ses mains dans ses poches de jeans et s'appuya contre le canapé, attendant impatiemment.

Après un moment, le silence instauré dans la chambre fut brisé quand Max dit dans le combiné "Liz, c'est Max, je…" il s'arrêta soudainement et son visage prit une expression illisible pendant qu'il l'écoutait tranquillement.

Après un moment, il regarda vers Michael, qui immédiatement se redressa et marcha pour se rapprocher de lui et essayer d'entendre la conversation. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part attendre, mais il sut à la réaction immobile de Max qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à de bonnes nouvelles.

Max écouta Liz et dit lorsqu'elle eut fini "Nous serons là dès que nous le pourrons" et il raccrocha le téléphone.

"Alors ?" demanda Michael, maintenant moins pressé de savoir ce qui se passait.

--------

Liz se reposait sur une chaise inconfortable dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, ses mains agrippaient les côtés en métal de sa chaise et ses yeux rouges et fatigués étaient fixés sur le tapis beige devant elle. Ses cheveux habituellement parfaits étaient coiffés à la hâte en une queue de cheval et son visage était pâle, son eyeliner brun avait disparu, indiquant qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle semblait affreuse. Elle se sentait affreuse.

Alex se tenait non loin d'elle, regardant fixement par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis des heures. Quand la mère de Maria les avait appelé ce matin de l'hôpital pendant que les médecins venaient et sortaient de la chambre de Maria, ils avaient perdu le désir de parler. Particulièrement quand les analyses de Maria sont revenues un plus tard dans la journée. Ils sont allés dans des mondes séparés qui leur étaient propres, pour penser. Pour essayer de comprendre et accepter ce qui arrivait.

"Liz ?"

La tête de Liz se retourna pour voir Max, Isabel et Michael s'approcher rapidement. Ils semblaient angoissés, effrayés par la mort si proche. Liz, à cause de ses sanglotsau téléphone, n'avait pas indiqué grand chose à Max, juste qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital et que se serait mieux qu'ils viennent pour leur donner tous les détails en personne.

Elle se leva et essaya de lisser ses cheveux. "Hey" parvint-elle à dire sans craquer.

Max la prit instinctivement dans ses bras. "Comment tu vas ?" dit-il d'une voix tendre aux oreilles de Liz.

L'écartant pour lui parler, elle répondit d'une voix rauque "Pas très bien." Elle regarda vers Alex, les autres qui l'observaient suivirent son regard immobile. Il se tenait toujours près de la fenêtre, calme et abattu, ne voulant adresser la parole à personne. Elle retourna son attention vers le trio, et essaya de continuer. "La maladie de Maria."

Tous les trois pâlirent. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Max.

"Elle a... elle a..." Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Liz ce qui semblait être la millième fois depuis les dernières huit heures. "Une tumeur."

Isabel dit dans un souffle. "Une tumeur ?"

Liz hocha la tête, se demandant combien les sanglots familiers l'accablèrent et elle ne pouvait plus parler. "Il y a une... hum… croissance cancéreuse dans une partie de son cerveau" répondit-elle, répétant les mots que le docteur avait dit à Mme DeLuca.

"Mais ils peuvent l'opérer, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Isabel. "Ils peuvent se débarrasser de cette chose."

Liz secoua la tête tristement, de grosses larmes coulaient en bas de ses joues. "L'opération serait extrêmement risquée... parce que..." C'était alors qu'elle commença à craquer et fut prises d'incontrôlables secousses, s'effondrant presque. Max la tenait dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer, ses cris furent étouffés dans les pans de sa chemise.

"Parce que l'opération pourrait lui nuire plus que l'aider" Alex parla soudainement, sa voix effrayante et impassible. Il refusait toujours de se détourner de la fenêtre, et parla en leur tournant le dos. "Cette partie du cerveau commande toutes les fonctions de base de la vie, battements du cœur, respiration..." Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde. "S'ils essayaient de l'opérer, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle meure sur la table d'opération."

Michael, qui était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps, ne tenait plus. Il partit en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

---------

Isabel trouva Michael vingt minutes plus tard dans une sorte de salle de repos pour les employés. Il était au milieu du plancher avec sa tête dans ses mains, des chaises et d'autres objets retournés et dispersés partout, ainsi que des marques de coup de pied sur le mur.

"Michael..." dit-elle, se tenant devant la porte et pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire.

"Vas t'en, Isabel" lui répondit-il.

"Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne vais pas partir" répliqua Isabel.

Il regarda vers elle, les yeux rougis et le visage ravagé par les larmes. "Elle est en train de mourir" déclara-t-il simplement. "Elle est en train de mourir." Il rit sous amèrement. "Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivé dans ma vie."

"Michael, nous pouvons la guérir " dit Isabel en se précipitant vers Michael et en se mettant à genoux près de lui. Son visage devint soudain coloré, l'espoir était une possibilité. "Comme Max a guéri Liz."

Il la regarda incrédule. "Tu ne penses que je n'ai pas déjà pensé à cela ?" répondit-il. "Ecoute, si l'enlèvement de la tumeur par la chirurgie est extrêmement risqué, alors je ne veux même pas savoir quels dommages sérieux nous pourrions faire si nous essayions de nous débarrasser de cette tumeur nous-mêmes." Son visage redevint triste quand il dit ces mots. "Elle est en train de mourir, Isabel. Et nous ne pouvons rien y changer."

Isabel le regarda, étonnée de sa vision pessimiste. "Elle n'est pas en train de mourir, Michael" dit-elle. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu es déjà perdu tout espoir de guérison pour elle."

Michael la regarda, son visage adoptant son expression stoïque et infâme. "Va t'en, Iz."

Isabel n'entreprit aucune démarche pour partir au début, mais quand un silence lourd s'installa dans la salle, elle se leva et commença à marcher à contre-cœur.

Michael observa sa silhouette disparaître puis il fut de nouveau seul dans la pièce.

--------

"Tiens" dit Max en tendant une tasse de café à Liz et se reposa à côté d'elle.

Liz l'accepta avec reconnaissance. "Merci" dit-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Max jeta un coup d'œil vers Alex, qui avait depuis changé de position et se reposait maintenant dans un coin éloigné de la salle et attendait les nouvelles, le visage vide. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" chuchota-t-il. "Je ne sais pas" admit Liz.

Il se concentra sur elle encore. "Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?"

Elle gratta avec son ongle le bord de la tasse et tranquillement répondit, "J'irais mieux une fois que je saurais que Maria va bien."

"Vous ne l'avez pas encore vue ?"

"Les visiteurs ne sont pas encore autorisés à y aller" expliqua-t-elle. "Ils font toujours quelques examens..." Les mots restèrent dans sa gorge et elle se demanda si elle ne cessera jamais de pleurer.

Max plaça son bras autour de son épaule et la serra plus près de lui. "Tu iras la voir bientôt, j'en suis sûr" lui dit-il puis l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

Liz leva les yeux vers lui, ses grands yeux bruns non seulement remplient de douleur mais aussi de confusion. "Pourquoi es-tu si merveilleux ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Max se pencha plus près d'elle. "Parce que tu as besoin de moi" répondit-il doucement. "Parce que j'ai besoin de toi."

Liz sourit d'un sourire triste et mit ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant comme elle avait voulu le faire durant tous ces jours et toutes ces nuits passées.

--------

La voiture était silencieuse. Le regard d'Alex était fixé sur la route devant lui, et Isabel se reposait tranquillement sur le siège passager. Plus tard cette nuit, après qu'il ait annoncé qu'il laissait le groupe, Isabel lui avait demandé s'il pouvait la ramener chez elle également. Elle voulait que Max reste avec Liz, Michael errait encore autre part, et elle, elle n'était une aide pour personne.

Isabel le regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire. Chaque fois et maintenant encore, les phares d'une voiture de l'autre côté de la route éclairaient son visage dans une lumière triste et jaune, et Isabel voyait ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres serrées et desséchées. Elle détestait le voir blesser. Elle le connaissait à peine mais elle était déchirée de l'intérieur face à la douleur qui était si évidente en lui.

"Je suis désolée pour Maria," dit Isabel brisant ainsi le silence instauré. "Je sais que c'est une bonne amie à toi."

Il ne répondit pas. Après une minute passée, Isabel désespéra d'entendre une réponse, mais soudainement sa voix se fit entendre.

"Elle est plus que ça" dit-il sur un ton découragé. Le cœur d'Isabel lui fit mal à la tristesse de l'entendre parler. "Je veux dire, Maria, Liz, et moi... nous nous connaissons depuis l'école maternelle. Nous étions pratiquement des triplets alors, toujours avec l'un ou l'autre et faisant tout ensemble. Je veux dire, j'ai été invité à toutes les pyjamas party. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons frappé par la puberté." Alex rit en se remémorant des souvenirs, mais bientôt sa voix devint mélancolique. "Elles sont comme mes sœurs. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elles. Et Je... " Il hésita à continuer. "Je ne peux rien faire pour Maria."

"Je pense que tu sous-estime ce que tu peux faire pour elle en étant simplement son ami" répondit Isabel avec une douceur dans la voix rarement entendue. "Elle va passer par l'enfer. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être encore plus démoralisée. Elle a besoin de toi." Il ne dit rien, se concentrant toujours sur la route. "Elle va avoir toutes les raisons pour que tu sois là, Alex."

"Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?"

"Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais je sais que c'est un battante. C'est une battante " lui dit-elle avec confiance. "Si elle ne parle pas à la mort tout de suite évidemment."

Alex rit et le cœur d'Isabel se réchauffa à ce bruit. En lui souriant il lui dit "Merci. J'en avais besoin."

"De rien" répondit-elle. Elle avait besoin de ça elle aussi.

-------

Michael regardait fixement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Maria. Il se tenait ici depuis une bonnes quinzaines de minutes maintenant, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire ou bien ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'était pas même sûr de pouvoir encore prononcer une phrase simple.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Michael se leva et s'appuya contre le mur opposé. Il observa pendant que Amy DeLuca sortait avec une petite femme blonde, probablement un docteur avec sa blouse bleue et blanche et qui sentait les médicaments d'hôpital. Michael observa la mère de Maria, qui normalement pouvait facilement passer pour la sœur de Maria, et remarqua à quel point elle était épuisée, comme la défaite était apparue en elle, comment aujourd'hui elle faisait réellement son âge. Il recula en arrière, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée et ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour ça.

"... nous commencerons la première thérapie par les radiations demain matin," entendit-il lui dire le docteur. "Si vous avez d'autres questions, demandez simplement moi ou bien le Dr. Phillips."

Mme DeLuca hocha la tête et dit doucement "Merci, Abbie."

Le docteur se tint au milieu du vestibule et observa la mère sortir à la hâte, un regard de tristesse sur son visage, ses yeux gris s'embrumèrent légèrement. Évidemment elle n'était pas simplement le médecin de Maria, Michael devina qu'elle pouvait être une amie de la famille. Comme elle se tournait pour partir, elle remarqua Michael qui se tenait là maladroitement et reprit son calme, apparaissant comme professionnelle à nouveau.

"Vous connaissez Maria DeLuca ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Ami ou membre de la famille ?"

Michael se redressa et marcha vers elle. "Ami" répondit-il puis murmura son nom.

"Je suis le Dr. Post mais puisque vous êtes un ami des DeLuca, vous pouvez m'appeler Abbie" se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main puis lui fit un petit sourire. "Elle a le droit de recevoir des visiteurs maintenant."

Il hocha la tête et regarda fixement la porte derrière elle. Notant son hésitation, elle lui fit remarquer "C'est plus facile que de regarder."

Michael la regarda, effrayé. "Quoi ?"

"Entrer à l'intérieur" répondit le Dr. Post, son visage devenant plus sombre encore. "Dire ces quelques premiers mots. Ce sera inconfortable, mais vous devez aller outre ceci et savoir ce qui est vraiment important."

"Quels seront ces mots ?"

"Qu'elle ne peut pas le faire seule" répondit-elle. Elle sembla partir mais quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. "Elle va vous dire de vous éloigner, vous savez. Et une partie de vous va vouloir l'a laissée. Mais vous ne pouvez pas." Abbie se retourna vers lui encore une fois et examina son visage. "Vous n'êtes pas simplement son « ami » ?"

"Et vous n'êtes pas simplement son médecin" commenta-t-il.

Elle rit et le ton morne de la conversation fut brisé. "Non, je ne suis pas simplement son médecin" admit-elle. "Je la connais depuis qu'elle a dix ans."

"Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis que nous avons dix ans" répondit Michael tranquillement. "Depuis la classe de CM2 de M. Raddish." Il s'arrêta puis rit en lui-même. "Naturellement, je ne le savais pas à cette époque. J'avais pour habitude de la taquiner et de la mettre hors d'elle."

Abbie lui sourit. "Alors je vous suggère d'entrer dans sa chambre et que vous lui disiez ce que vous ressentez."

Maria regardait fixement le poste de télé. Les sitcoms familiales ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. Un endroit où tout se résolvait facilement ne faisaient que la déprimer encore plus. En un seul clic la télévision s'éteignit et elle regarda fixement vers le plafond, essayant de se réveiller de son cauchemar. C'était ce qu'il était, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle sentit son corps devenir tendu, Maria savait que ce n'était ni un médecin ni une infirmière. Les personnes qui faisaient partis du personnel médical avaient cette tendance ennuyante d'entrer dans les chambres sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle savait qui était ce visiteur et elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Elle s'était préparéeà sa visite depuis qu'elle avait découvert pour sa tumeur mais elle n'était pas encore prête.

La tête de Michael passa par la porte. Les deux yeux de Maria se sont fermés et ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot pendant un moment. Ils étaient tous deux en train de se regarder, notant comment l'autre semblait si faible, si fragile. "Hey" la salua-t-il doucement, se glissa lentement dans la chambre et ferma la lourde porte derrière lui.

"Hey" répondit-elle, faisant attention de rendre sa voix indifférente. Maria força ses yeux à ne plus le regarder et remit en marche la télévision.

Michael, confus, jeta un coup d'œil vers la télévision au-dessus de lui mais son regard revint sur elle. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien" murmura-t-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

Il la regarda fixement, l'expression impassible et détachée qu'elle avait placé sur son visage, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire, et il la détestait pour ça. Pendant un moment, il voulut abandonner mais alors il se rappela des mots du Dr. Post.

Michael atteignit la télévision et l'éteignit manuellement. Maria répondit en l'allumant encore grâce à la télécommande.

Et Michael l'éteignit encore.

"Michael, ne soit pas un âne" dit-elle en remettant la télévision en marche. Qu'il réteignit.

"Michael !" hurla-t-elle agacée. "Tu pourrais me laisser seule s'il te plait !"

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Oui" dit-elle en grinçant des dents et en allumant la télé encore.

La main de Michael pressa le bouton « Off » de la télévision. "Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux."

"Attends, tu sors avec moi pendant deux semaines et tu penses que tu me connais par cœur ?" grogna-t-elle. "Et bien sache que tu as tort, Guerin."

Le corps de Michael se tendit et ses poings se serrèrent mais il n'allait pas lui donner raison. "Alors, tu veux tout arrêter."

"Tu comprends vite" répondit-elle de façon glaciale, puis alluma la télé.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir, seulement pour arrêter le poste. "Bien, je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça" lui dit-il. "Nous devons parler."

Maria s'assit devant sa table de nuit et lui jeta un rager mauvais. "D'accord. Tu veux parler. Parlons" dit-elle. "J'ai quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui est en train de croître et qui va détruire tout ce qu'il y a dans mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. La seule autre option possible est de la détruire avec quelques rayons UV, et je vais vomir partout et mes cheveux vont tomber. Inutile de te le dire, ça ne va pas être jolie à voir. Mais même une chimio n'est pas une garantie. Et toi et moi nous savons tous les deux savez que tu ne vas pas vouloir rester pour ça." Son comportement froid commença à s'évaporer lorsque ses yeux s'humidifièrent. "Tu vas t'en aller. Alors laisse moi vivre ce drame et vas t'en tout de suite, d'accord ?"

Michael la regarda fixement, la douleur évidente sur son visage. "Tu ne penses pas que si je voulais partir, je l'aurais déjà fait ?"

Maria retint ses larmes. "Vas t'en."

Michael secoua la tête et alla plus près de son lit. "Je n'ai nulle part oû aller. " Enfin atteignant son lit, il s'assit à côté d'elle et mit ses mains sur elle.

Elle essaya d'aller loin de lui. "Tu ne veux pas de ça. Tu ne veux pas de moi " dit-elle, les larmes maintenant glissaient en bas de ses joues et laissant des traînées humides derrière elles.

Il essuya une des traces humides. "Attends, tu sors avec moi pendant deux semaines et tu penses que tu me connais par cœur ?" répéta-t-il doucement.

Elle rit et regarda fixement dans ses yeux intenses.

"Tu ne peux pas m'éloigner" dit-il en pressant son front contre le sien. "Je serais là tout au long du chemin."

Les extrémités de sa bouche se sont contractées et ses lèvres ont formé le sourire qu'il aimait tant. "Promis ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Promis.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

**Forever in Your Heart**

DOUZE ANS PLUS TARD...

Il se souvenait de la première fois oû il l'avait vue

Ce n'était pas dans une salle de classe ou dans une cour d'école.

Il l'avait vue dans une vision.

Il marchait le long d'une route et il était sale, nu, affamé et avait froid. Les deux enfants qu'il avait vus précédemment avaient disparu dans une voiture et étaient maintenant partis. Et il était seul. C'était une émotion, une atmosphère, qui l'entourera pendant les six années à venir de sa vie jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse combler les parties manquantes.

Mais soudainement, ses sens étaient en feu et il fut assaillit d'images. Une salle remplie de jets de lumière du soleil et de jouets. Des poupées souriantes et des tasses de thé miniatures. Un petit lutin blond dansait une valse imaginaire avec son ours en peluche, riant nerveusement pendant qu'il tournait. Le rire nerveux lui fit écho dans sa tête, et c'était le seul son réconfortant sur cette route isolée qui s'étendait devant lui, apparemment sans fin.

Tels étaient les premiers flashes que Michael ait jamais eus. Et il avait revu ces images à plusieurs reprises et s'était accroché à elles avec toute sa force pour les derniers mois, pensant qu'il les garderait jusqu'à sa mort à l'intérieur de lui.

Pensant qu'il la garderait peut-être en vie un peu un plus longtemps.

"Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?" chuchota Michael d'une voix rauque au Dr. Wickham, regardant fixement le plancher dans les espoirs qu'il pourrait tenir éloigner toute émotion. Il en était là, âgé de vingt-huit ans, Michael Guerin refusait toujours de pleurer.

"Un jour. Deux au plus," fut la réponse prononcée par le docteur. "Nous vous laissons avec votre épouse, ainsi elle souffrira le moins possible."

"Prête ?" demanda Liz, ses yeux brillant pendant que son regard était fixé sur le reflet de sa radieuse meilleure amie qui s'arrangeait devant le miroir. Elle pouvait à peine voir le visage d'Isabel, qui se tenait derrière Maria et posait son voile de mariage, qui semblait miroiter comme par magie à la lumière du soleil qui émergeait d'une petite fenêtre circulaire dans la chambre.

"Prête" dit Maria à la petite image de la brunette.

"Attends une seconde" dit Isabel en remettant une mèche qui était tombée. "Maintenant tu es prête."

Liz et Maria se décalèrent légèrement de sorte qu'Isabel puisse les rejoindre devant le miroir. Elles regardaient fixement leurs reflets devant elles : toutes les trois se tenaient ensemble, chaque visage rayonnant d'une beauté incandescente et d'une sérénité indéniable, un sens de l'unité parmi elles.

Les coins de la bouche d'Isabel se soulevèrent. "Ne sommes nous pas des couples de bébés, n'est-ce pas ?"

Isabel regardait fixement l'image que le photographe avait pris d'elle, Maria et Liz à la réception de mariage. C'était sa photographie préférée d'elles trois ensemble. Leurs bras étaient enroulés autour d'elles et elles se souriaient l'une l'autre, de véritables et insouciants sourires sur tous leurs visages.

"Bel ?" dit Alex derrière elle. Son cœur s'emballa au bruit de son surnom spécial pour elle. Bel. Belle. Beauté.

Elle se retourna et le vit se tenir devant la porte, la regardant fixement, soucieux, sa bouche tordue dans un froncement de sourcils inquiet. "J'allais commander chinois. Tu veux encore des beignets de crevettes ?"

Isabel secoua la tête pendant qu'elle replaçait la photo dans le cadre sur sa table de nuit "Je n'ais pas faim. Mais vas-y et prend quelque chose pour toi."

Alex marcha dans la pièce et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, la tirant dans un calin. Sa tête se reposa instinctivement contre son torse, et ses bras se serrèrent autour de sa taille. "Tu dois manger quelque chose" lui dit doucement Alex, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens. "Tu as cette réunion demain."

"Je ne pense pas que je vais y aller" murmura-t-elle.

"Mais c'est Cosmopolitan," lui rappela-t-il. "Tu attends une couverture de Cosmo depuis des années."

"Il y a des choses plus importantes qu'une couverture de Cosmo," répondit-elle. Isabel s'écarta légèrement et rechercha les yeux d'Alex. Alex vit de la crainte, du désespoir dans ses yeux. "Je veux aller à la maison. Retourner à Roswell. Je dois les voir."

"Alors nous irons" dit-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front. "Sur le premier vol que nous pourrons réserver mais nous devons dormir un peu d'abord, ok ?"

Isabel, contente de sa réponse, se nicha de nouveau dans ses bras. Pendant qu'Alex commençait à basculer doucement dans le sommeil, il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table de nuit, dont la surface était remplie de photos des autres. À côté des trois demoiselles d'honneur, Alex posait entre Max et Michael. Dieu, il s'inquiétait pour Michael. Maria était toutpour lui.

Maria marchait sur le sol recouvert de pétales de roses devant elle, les yeux de Michael à sa gauche. Ils semblaient attirer l'un vers l'autre par une force inexplicable. Elle marchait vers lui d'un pas régulier.

Elle monta les marches et plaça sa main dans la sienne, elle était comblée avec une impression de déjà vu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, déconcertée, et les yeux de Maria se reposèrent de nouveau sur lui.

"C'est tout ce que tu as vu dans les flashes ?" chuchota-t-il, une grimace infâme son visage.

Maria le regarda, bouche bée. Les flashes. Sur son porche. Quand il avait apporté sa soupe de poulet...

"Tu... tu les as vu, aussi ?" demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

"Je dois admettre, tu vois ce qu'il y a de plus beau chez une personne" répondit-il les yeux scintillants.

Maria ria doucement, et secoua sa tête, incrédule. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau autour d'elle et se rendit compte que chaque détails qu'elle avait vu six ans plus tôt étaient maintenant devant ses yeux.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui en souriant. "C'est ta dernière chance de revenir en arrière" dit-elle.

Michael secoua la tête. "Jamais" répondit-il, son sourire devenant plus grand. "Je serais là tout au long du chemin, tu te souviens ?"

Liz regardait fixement l'écran de télévision attendant que l'heure passe.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas allumée.

Elle soupira en elle-même et se leva du divan, commençant à errer discrètement dans la maison de Michael et Maria. C'était mortellement tranquille avec Kara qui dormait. Liz sourit en elle-même pendant qu'elle regardait fixement une photo des Guerin sur le réfrigérateur qui se tenaient amoureux dans la cuisine.

Quand le téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard, elle saisit rapidement le téléphone de son combiné et dit doucement "Allo ?"

"Hey" répondit la voix de Max à l'autre extrémité de la ligne. Elle pouvait pratiquement le voir dans son esprit, son corps grand et dégingandé s'appuya contre le mur à côté du téléphone de l'hôpital pendant qu'il lui parlait.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Hey" répondit Liz. "Dieu, j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix maintenant."

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, non, tout va très bien" insista-t-elle. "Kara est endormie, la maison est tranquille... juste un peu trop un tranquille, tu vois ?"

Quand il ne répondit pas, les poils de dos de son cou commencèrent à se hérisser et une impression familière de paranoïa la gagna. "Y'a t-il... quelque chose qui ne va pas de ton côté ?" lui demanda Liz, ses mains commencèrent à trembler. "Max ?"

Elle l'entendit soupirer lentement et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine en attendant sa réponse.

"Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps."

"Si je dois regarder un échantillon de plus de porcelaine, je pense que je pourrais être capable de commettre un meurtre" admit Max à Michael pendant qu'ils mettaient le couvert à table pour quatre personnes, gardant sa voix assez bas de sorte que Liz et Maria ne puissent pas les entendre de la cuisine. Dans un coin de la salle à manger, pas loin des deux hommes, Kara Guerin, âgée d'à peine un an, jouait avec son nouveau camion de jouet, un cadeau de son père, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne jouerait pas qu'avec des Barbies.

"Pourquoi tu me fais penser que je laisse Maria et Amy s'occuper de tous les préparatifs de mariage ?" répondit Michael avec une expression amusée sur le visage pendant qu'il arrangeait les fourchettes. Sans que ni lui ni Max ne la voient, Kara poussa son camion de jouet et de façon précaire se mit sur ses jambes potelées pour aller le rechercher.

Max commença à placer les verres à la droite des plats. "Je pense que je devrais essayer de persuader Liz d'aller à Vegas."

"Ah, Maximilien, où est passé ton côté romantique ?"

"Je suis romantique, je pense juste que vingt colombes blanches sont un…" Max s'arrêta et son visage prit une expression surprise quand il remarqua que Kara se tenait debout de manière instable près de son jouet. "Michael !"

Il rechercha sa table haute pour bébé. "Quoi ?"

Max, sans voix, désigna Kara, et Michael se retourné pour voir sa fille faire ses premiers pas. "Oh mon Dieu..." Il était sur le point de maudire, étonné de ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Il dit en hurlant "Maria ! Amènes la caméra !"

Michael s'assit sur une chaise le plus près possible à côté du lit d'hôpital de Maria. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle comme pour la protéger, berçant son bras droit, serrant sa joue contre sa main molle. Il l'observait pendant qu'elle prenait un souffle légèrement précaire les uns après les autres, et que ses yeux vibraient maintenant comme si elle était sur le point de se réveiller de son assoupissement. Michael mémorisa sa silhouette, savourant chaques détails, chaques courbes de son visage, essayant désespérément de stocker tout d'elle dans sa mémoire. Elle était de plus en plus faible.

Son regard fixe commença à descendre sur son corps et il se retrouva regardant fixement le diamant scintillant qu'il avait placé à son doigt gauche six ans auparavant. S'il avait su ce qu'il savait maintenant, il lui aurait donné l'anneau beaucoup plus tôt. Il lui aurait tout donné plus tôt.

"Michael ?"

Michael focalisa immédiatement son attention de nouveau sur elle. "Hey là," dit-il en souriant. Il laissa sa main doucement caresse sa joue pâle. "De quoi as tu besoin ? Tu veux encore de l'eau ?"

"Je veux juste... parler..." murmura-t-elle doucement, sa voix assoupie, ses yeux essayant désespérément de rester ouvert.

"Tu ne dois pas parler" dit-il en tirant les couvertures plus étroitement autour d'elle. "Tu dois te reposer."

"Je veux entendre... ta voix..."

Michael la regarda dans les yeux et y vit un regard suppliant. Si elle voulait entendre sa voix, alors il parlerait. "D'accord..." dit-il. "De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?"

"Parles moi de... comment c'est..." Elle lutta avec la dernière phrase. "... de mourir..."

Le cœur de Michael s'emballa et il regarda fixement vers le bas son visage cendré, étonné et sans voix.

"S'il te plait..." le supplia-t-elle, ses yeux l'implorant toujours.

Il combattit pour trouver les mots qu'il voulait éviter de prononcer, ceux qu'il ne voulait pas voir sur son visage. Mais comment pouvait-il chasser quelque chose que, depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, il essayait d'ignorer ?

Et, soudainement, il trouva les mots qu'il cherchait.

"Mourir,... dormir..." commença-t-il à dire, sa main serrant toujours la sienne. "... et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux milles tortures naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur."

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et elle serra doucement sa main avec le peu de force qu'elle avait pour qu'il continue.

Michael essaya de se rappeler les lignes suivantes. " Mourir,... dormir, dormir, peut-être rêver... " récita-t-il, la regardant partir vers un autre monde.

Sa voix commença à n'être plus qu'un murmure quand il sentit ses doigts se desserrer des siens. "Oui, là est l'embarras. Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort, quand nous sommes débarrassés de l'étreinte de cette vie ? Voilà qui doit nous arrêter"

Son corps était immobile.

Michael se pencha et lui fit un doux baiser sur ses lèvres encore chaudes. "Fait de beaux rêves, Maria" lui chuchota-t-il.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Michael Guerin pleura.

"Je n'aime pas les garçons" déclara Kara quand ses parents lui ont demandé si elle voulait inviter Benjamin à sa fête. "Les garçons sont bêtes."

"Exactement, les garçons sont bêtes, restes loin d'eux" dit fièrement Michael.

Maria leur tendit des cuillères pour leur dessert. "Et comment, M. Guerin, tu as attendu dix ans pour avoir cette attitude ?"

"C'est le plan" répondit Michael.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à la table. "Tu es impossible." Elle se tourna vers sa fille. "Je te fais savoir que ton père était par le passé un garçon bête lui aussi."

"Oui, mais tu as réussi à aller outre ça" railla Michael. "Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle doit le faire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" dit Maria. "Fermé la maison à clef et mettre des barrières quand elle commencera à avoir des rendez-vous ?" Kara les observait tous les deux, amusée par les querelles de ses parents.

"Si cela arrive..."

Maria secoua la tête. "Tu es impossible." Mais pendant qu'elle piochait dans sa crème glacée, Michael pouvait détecter les traces faibles d'un sourire.

Michael ouvrit la porte à la maison avec stupéfaction, comme s'il marchait dans une sorte de rêve désillusionné. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il y était arrivé. Avait-il pris la voiture ? Non, un volontaire de l'hôpital l'avait reconduit. Ou quelqu'un. Il n'était pas sûr. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il se sentait ainsi à l'intérieur, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune vie en lui. C'était juste une étape lourde après les autres.

Il regarda autour de lui, des meubles confortables et accueillants, des jouets dispersés et des livres, comme s'il était un étranger à la maison. Dans un sens il l'était, il ne quitta pas le lit d'hôpital de Maria durant les deux dernières semaines, après que les médecins à l'hôpital lui aient dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Désespéré. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de familier pour Michael.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se tenait là, à l'observer. Mais Liz était là, et il n'a même pas eu à lui dire ce qui s'était produit. Elle l'a su à la minute oû ses yeux se sont posés sur son visage tourmenté.

"Quand ?" fut le mot simple qui sortit de sa bouche, ses yeux commençant à s'humidifier.

"Il y a une heure" lui répondit-il.

Liz hocha la tête sa tête, essayant de retenir des larmes inévitables. Elle passa silencieusement devant lui et par la porte ouverte, sortit sans un mot ni un au revoir. Quand elle se ferma derrière elle, Michael aurait juré qu'il pouvait entendre les sanglots qui lui échappaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ne sachant pas comment et quand il s'était déplacé, il se retrouva à genoux près du lit de sa fille, l'observant dans son sommeil. Il avait besoin d'être près de quelque chose qui lui rappelait Maria, elle était une partie de Maria. Il avait besoin de se sentir vivant.

Il regarda fixement vers Kara qui dormait paisiblement. Un mignon petit, des boucles or, des joues attrayantes et potelées. Elle était l'image tout crachée d'une jeune Maria DeLuca. Il espérait juste que son Michael Guerin ne sera pas aussi rebelle et arrogant qu'il était.

Michael sourit à cette pensée. Pendant qu'il observait la beauté de son chérubin, les yeux de Kara se sont ouverts et fixèrent soudainement les yeux de son père. " Papa ?" dit-elle en baillant.

"Bonjour" dit Michael en essayant de paraître plus gai. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

"C'est bon" lui dit-elle en essayant de se reposer vers le haut de son lit. Elle était maintenant complètement en alerte, il lui fallut seulement quelques secondes pour qu'elle se réveille complètement. "Tata Liz m'a incité à faire un petit somme supplémentaire aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai plus sommeil. As-tu vu maman à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? Tata Liz dit que tu y étais."

Michael ne pû seulement qu'incliner la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais rapidement la referma encore. Il bougea maladroitement le couvre-lit pourpre, essayant de former ses mots. "Tu te souviens..." commença-t-il. "... tu te souviens que nous avons eu une discussion toi, maman, et moi l'autre jour ?"

"A propos du paradis ?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton si innocent et qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un enfant.

"Oui, à propos du paradis" dit Michael en hochant la tête encore. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. "Maman... elle... elle... hum..." bégaya-t-il.

"Elle y est allée aujourd'hui" déclara-t-elle simplement.

Michael la regarda, un peu surpris. "Oui, elle y est allée. Comment sais-tu ça ?"

"Maman me l'a dit."

Michael ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Elle te l'a dit" répéta-t-il lentement après quelques secondes de silence.

"Mm hmm" répondit Kara, ses boucles commençaient à rebondir autour d'elle pendant qu'elle parlait avec enthousiasme. "Elle est venue me parler avant que tu ne rentres à la maison. Et elle a dit qu'elle allait partir, et que nous la rencontrerions là-bas plus tard, et elle m'a fait un câlin et un bisou. Le baiser était pour toi, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et elle nous a laissé ça à lire." Elle se dirigea vers deux lettres soigneusement pliées qui étaient posées sur sa coiffeuse, avec les noms de Kara et de Michael d'une manière net écrites dessus.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil sur les lettres, et puis revint sur elle. "Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas tata Liz qui les a laissé ?" demanda-t-il.

Kara bouda. "Oui" insista-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas une menteuse, papa."

"Je sais que tu n'en es pas une, ma puce, je sais que tu n'en es pas une" répondit-il rapidement. "Je veux seulement..." Sa voix dériva au loin pendant qu'il regardait dans la direction de sa coiffeuse à nouveau.

"Tu veux seulement quoi ?"

Michael se tourna vers elle. "Tu dois retourner au lit" lui dit-il, se tenant au-dessus d'elle et rabattant la couverture autour d'elle confortablement. "C'est l'heure de te coucher."

Kara ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ensuite soupira simplement. "D'accord" dit-elle avec une hésitation évidente. "Mais tu me liras la lettre de maman demain matin?"

"Evidemment je le ferais" dit-il en souriant puis se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Allez maintenant tu dois dormir."

"Coucou ?" dit Michael dans une maison silencieuse pendant qu'il faisait un pas par la porte en portant un sac de papier contenant de la nourriture chinoise dans des ses bras. "Y'a quelqu'un à la maison ?"

Il entendit des petits bruits, quelqu'un courant dans les escaliers et soudainement Kara se jeta sur lui, aggripant de toutes ses forces ses jambes. Son minuscule visage était plein de traces de larmes, elle pleurnichait comme un animal perdu.

Posant le sac à l'intérieur, Michael se mit à genoux de sorte qu'il puisse être à sa hauteur et commença à essuyer son visage avec un mouchoir en papier de sa poche de jeans. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?" dit-il avec douceur.

"Maman" répondit-elle.

"Maman quoi ?" demanda-t-il pour qu'elle continue, écartant les mèches de ses cheveux bouclés qui avaient collé à cause de l'humidité sur ses joues.

"Maman est malade" dit-elle tristement.

Michael cligna des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, Maman est malade ?"

"Elle s'est enfermée à clef dans la salle de bains, et elle ne me laisse pas entrer. Aides la s'il te plait, papa" la supplia-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. "Elle me fait peur."

Le taxi ralentit à un stop devant le 121 Fairview Lane, et Isabel en sauta dès qu'elle ouvrit sa portière. Oubliant ses bagages, elle courut vers la maison, Alex derrière elle mais s'arrêta à la vue de son frère et de Liz sur les marches du porche, se serrant et se regardant avec des expressions torturées. Max avait été celui qui avait conduit jusqu'à la maison de Michael, et il avait fait plusieurs pas jusqu'à ce que Liz se précipita en dehors et se jette dans ses bras.

"Nous arrivons trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Isabel avec une amertume attristante, ayant besoin d'une réponse. Elle se tourna vers le visage d'Alex, un immense regard remplie de chagrin apparut sur son visage exprimant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Je pensais que je l'avais vaincu" pleura Maria dans l'épaule de Michael. "Je le croyais vraiment. Et maintenant c'est fini, il n'y a plus... "

"Shhhh..." essaya Michael pour la calmer. "Nous devrons simplement nous battre encore, c'est tout."

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire encore une fois, Michael" lui dit-elle. "Je ne peux pas."

"Tu ne peux pas" répondit-il en l'embrassent. "Mais nous pouvons."

Michael s'assit sur lit pour lire la lettre qui lui était destinée. Il aurait pû jurer qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum sucré-et-épicé, qu'il pouvait entendre l'écho de rire dans la chambre. Il sut que c'était seulement son imagination mais il était reconnaissant pour les illusions de toute façon. Il avait besoin de la sentir proche de lui.

Après un moment de contemplation, il ouvrit le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'écriture de Maria disait…

Qui je suis, une femme aimée par un homme, ce que je suis devenue, la moitié d'un tout, où je serais, pour toujours dans ton cœur... Une mémoire bien-aimée.

Maria DeLuca Guerin n'était pas morte. Elle sera toujours vivante, dans nos mémoires, dans leur fille.

En lui.

Il ne sera plus jamais seul.

FIN


End file.
